


Whale Fall

by saeriibon



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: Erotic Poetry, I'm Sorry, M/M, are they having hate sex? maybe, no i am not projecting onto trigger hahaha... haha... ha... (._.), nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeriibon/pseuds/saeriibon
Summary: A whale fall occurs when the carcass of a whale has fallen onto the ocean floor at a depth greater than 1,000 m (3,300 ft), in the bathyal or abyssal zones. On the sea floor, these carcasses can create complex localized ecosystems that supply sustenance to deep-sea organisms for decades. This is unlike in shallower waters, where a whale carcass will be consumed by scavengers over a relatively short period of time.
Relationships: Matias Torres/Trigger
Kudos: 2





	Whale Fall

**Author's Note:**

> cross-post from my privatter. i love one (1) submarine captain

His eyes were blue.  
  
Deep, dark blue.  
  
A ravenous blue that took in all light.  
  
Diffused it.  
  
Destroyed it.  
  
Not unlike the abyss.  
  
Under layers and layers of water.  
  
Crushing, cradling.  
  
An unknown.  
  
A place not meant for man.  
  
But I survived it.  
  
 _Lived_ it.  
  
And that makes me stronger than those empty, meaningless eyes.  
  
Yes.  
  
Even _they_ waver, ebbing from my perseverance.  
  
My will.  
  
I can make the eyes of a monster quiver in fear.  
  
I can bring a beast from the heavens and drag him down.  
  
Down to the earth.  
  
Further.  
  
Deeper.  
  
And lay him bare at the bottom of the sea.  
  
Oh, how he writhes.  
  
So unused to the depths.  
  
The struggle.  
  
The pain I had to endure.  
  
I make sure he drinks deep of it.  
  
Fills his lungs with it.  
  
He holds onto me all the same.  
  
Thrashing, grasping, clawing.  
  
Whispering between those sinful moans a siren song of forgiveness.  
  
Of understanding.  
  
Of a promise.  
  
Until I find he is dragging me down too.  
  
And, perhaps, after all this time.  
  
 _I_ was the one caught in his trap.  
  
And just like the light.  
  
I, too, will be diffused.  
  
Destroyed.  
  
Consumed.


End file.
